Driving Sideways
by RiverRatRogue
Summary: Rogue listens to a song and gets insight to her relationship with Remy.


Rogue sat all alone in her bedroom with only her bed side lamp on. The room was bathed in a soft glow. She was listening to the Magnolia soundtrack. She and Remy had rented the movie two nights ago. Rogue had been feeling a little homesick, and all the copies of Steel Magnolias were taken, so she figured Magnolia would be a decent replacement.  
  
It was more than a decent replacement. Rogue simply fell in love with the movie and the music. She made Remy take her to the mall the next morning so she could buy the soundtrack.  
  
Remy asked what it was about the movie that held her attention so. Rogue has no clue. There was something about the movie that entranced her.  
  
Even the soundtrack was wonderful. She listened to each song and it almost seemed as if the songs were written about her. However it wasn't until she got to Driving Sideways that she became perplexed.  
  
She had been playing the song repeatedly for the past hour and its message was slowly sinking in her brain.  
  
At least you know  
  
You were taken by a pro  
  
I know just how you feel  
  
She talked the perfect game  
  
Deflected all the blame  
  
You took the jack  
  
And changed the flat  
  
And got behind the wheel-  
  
Now you're  
  
Driving sideways  
  
Taken in by the scenery  
  
As you're propelled along  
  
And your companion  
  
Will not help you to navigate  
  
For fear she may be wrong.  
  
Rogue had at first believed that the "pro" was Gambit. She did not take into count the gender. She simply changed it. She felt that each time she forgave Gambit for his past or anything else she was just moving on because what else could she do?  
  
Not only that but Gambit had hardly and self-esteem. Granted he was confident and cocky, but in reality it was all an act he put on the world. He was always afraid that rogue did not love him or that the X-Men would one day believe in their doubts about him and force him to leave the team. He did not want the world to see his fears and doubts so he hid them from the world.  
  
And you will say  
  
That you're making headway  
  
And put it in overdrive  
  
But you're mistaking speed  
  
For getting what you need  
  
And never even noticing  
  
You never do arrive  
  
Cause you're  
  
Driving sideways  
  
If you roll down the window you'll see  
  
You're where you don't belong  
  
And your companion  
  
Will not help you to navigate  
  
For fear she may be wrong  
  
Sometimes it seemed she would take a step forward in their relationship only to have Remy do something stupid. He was always pushing the touching issue. He wanted to touch no matter the consequences. Rogue felt like the adult in the relationship. She had to be on guard to ensure that Remy didn't do anything stupid that could hurt him.  
  
He thought he knew it all. He thought a touch would be great even if he would up in a coma. Rogue was repulsed by the idea of him in her head. He drove her to tears sometimes as it was and to have him in her head able to see her; she could not deal with that.  
  
And you're powered by  
  
The hopeful lie  
  
That it's just around the bend  
  
And when this, by default  
  
Comes screeching to a halt  
  
Let's hope that you  
  
Know what to do  
  
To start it up again  
  
He always thought things would get better. Rogue knew better. She would never be able to touch. It was simple, but Remy had to have stupid faith that "one day, somehow" things would get better. Damn Cajun was an idiot sometimes.  
  
Driving sideways  
  
Hitting scan on the radio  
  
So she can sing along  
  
And she'll sit  
  
Thinking you're going to handle it  
  
Until she's proven wrong  
  
Until she's proven wrong  
  
Until you prove her wrong  
  
Rogue had sat during the first time hearing the song thinking all these things and how they applied to Remy. But during the last refrain something touched her subconscious. "Until she's proven wrong." SHE. SHE. SHE. WHAT IF IT IS ME?  
  
Rogue hit the repeat button at that moment and listened to the song again.  
  
Rogue blamed Remy for always wanting more of a relationship. Rogue knew a relationship without contact could never work. But how did she know? She never even tried. She just figured if a person couldn't touch another that no love could withstand that.  
  
But Remy's love had withstood no contact. It even held fast despite Rogue's repeated denials that they could ever be together. It withheld despite her stubbornness.  
  
She tried to reason things out in her head. It had to Remy who was wrong. He pushed to hard. He wanted more that Rogue was willing to give.  
  
"And your companion/will not help you to navigate/for fear she may be wrong." But DAMNIT! Rogue refused to be wrong. But she never even tried to help Remy out. She kept him from her life. She never told him her name or all the years she was a terrorist with Mystique and how she probably did things as bad as or worse than Remy ever did with Sinister.  
  
Rogue was the awful passenger who made the life of the driver hell. She had unknowingly ruined Remy's life and tormented him so much.  
  
Her tears had dried up. She reached over to her cd player and hit the stop button. She slowly uncurled her legs from underneath her. She went to her door and walked down the hallway to the men's hall. She went to Remy's door and gently knocked. She prayed he was still home.  
  
The door opened and then she saw his handsome face. He was wearing only a pair of silk pajama bottoms that Rogue had given him. It was for his birthday. Remy had said that he slept in his birthday suit and she found it oddly appropriate to give to him. The red of them even matched his eyes.  
  
Remy just stared at Rogue. She was the most beautiful woman he knew. She had an inner strength that few had. Her mutant gift was a curse to her, yet she continued to survive.  
  
Rogue felt her eyes tear up once more and she couldn't help it. She collapsed against Remy's chest.  
  
"Remy, ah…ah…"  
  
Remy folded Rogue in his arms and pulled her into his room and shut the door. 


End file.
